User blog:Myth hunter/Myth Hunting Tips
So I have been investigating myths for sometime now. Today I would like to give some tips to my fellow myth hunters that may help them to investigate myths. Here are some general tips: *Weapon selection: To hunt myths one of the most important things is to have good good equipment. For example you can't fight a bigfoot or killer cowboy with your fists. A g selection of weapons that I think will help myth hunters is listed below: #Brass knucles(Better than bare fists) #9mm pistol: Many people think desert eagle is better but you cant sprint with a desert eagle and speed is an important factor while myth hunting #Pump action shotgun or Sawed off shotgun(only with FULLCLIP cheat) #SMG #AK-47-Its bullets do more damage than M4 #Sniper Rifle #Camera #Minigun #Grenades-Only if you know how to handle them. Careless handling may kill you in the explosion *Know your Myth- You should have the correct information about your myth.You will find a bigfoot in countryside not in city. You should know its correct location and behaviour. *Mode of transport-You should have a good mode of transport. SUVs are good at areas like Back O Beyond.You should also correctly know to handle it correctly. If you properly know to control the jetpack at both ground and air then jetpack is the best mode of transport. Methods of Investigation Now there are some specific methods of investigation for a particular myth: * Wait and Watch This method is best suited for myths said to kill people.In this go to the area whereyour myth resides and leave the game without pausing and activate never get hungry and unlimited health cheat. Come back after one hour and you may be in an hospital. Now you didnt got hungry and lost health. This means some one killed you. This has actually happened to me in Back O' Beyond 4 times. But what is hiding there? To get answer go to the same area and this time leave the game(do not even touch the mouse it may cause the game to not spawn myths) but keep watching and you may see a creature come and kill you! * Speed It Up This is only for myths that are considered to be spawning glitches( EG-Ghost cars of Back O' Beyond). Approach the area of the myths in a fast vehicles(Sanchez or NRG 500 prefered) at a very fast speed and you may see them spawning on something like a slope and sliding down because before the game could spawn them you will be at there location. This works best for ghost cars in Back O' Beyond. * Random Photography This is the best method of investigation. It works for almost all myths from Question Mark in Woods to Bigfoot. It is a simple method. Go to the area. Now standing at a point click blindly click pictures while zooming in and out. After clicking some pictures observe them closely and you may find a wierd texture or something far away coming towards you. This how I discovered Question Mark in the Woods. If you do not find anything don't get dissapointed because Finding something is not very easy. Other Things There are some thins that may also help you. For Example The Crazy Trainer 151+ may help you in your inestigations(AwesomeBoy gave me this idea). This DOES NOT affect myths. A friend of Mine, called Matthew103 keeps creating blogposts to help myth hunters. The creater of the wiki, Sasquatch has also created a _Myth-Hunter_Handbook for helping Myth Hunters. Thanks For Reading Category:Blog posts